


See How This Goes

by Starspells (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not me that's for sure, Seven is anxious about the future, Whose route is this on, boys talking about their feelings, does anyone know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starspells
Summary: "The secrets you tell me,I'll take to my grave,There's bones in my closetBut you hang stuff anywayAnd if you have nightmares,We'll dance on the bedI know that you love me, love me,Even when I lose my head"-Jon Bellion, Guillotine





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Yooseven oneshot because I wanted to write more for them. This is un-beta'ed, so bear with me if this doesn't read super well or has any errors.

“Do you ever wonder how our story is going to end?”

The words are whispered into Yoosung’s hair, so quiet and soft they almost disappear into the silence of the darkened living room. The two of them- Yoosung and Seven, Seven and Yoosung- are curled up on Seven’s couch. It’s late, probably past midnight, but there’s no clock nearby to know for sure.

“What do you mean?” Yoosung murmurs back.

There’s no response for a moment. The hands wrapped around his midsection tighten slightly. “I just-” There’s a sigh before he continues. “You...never know how your life is gonna go. You know? Like…” There’s another pause here, as if he’s carefully picking his words. “If you asked me five years ago how I thought I would end up, I don’t think I ever would have guessed this.” Yoosung shifts, props himself up with his elbows on either side of Seven’s chest so he’s looking him square in the eye.

“‘This’?” “All of this. The RFA… becoming my new family. Meeting MC, dealing with this hacker, holding the parties again.” His eyes soften as he tucks Yoosung’s bangs behind his ear. “You.”

_They’d started dating a little over 4 months ago, not long after MC’s first party. Coming to the realization that what he felt for Seven was a hell of a lot more than friendship didn’t hit him nearly as hard as he would have expected. It was like wading into a pool, where the initial temperature shocks your skin, but once you acclimate and begin to swim it’s like the cold was never there at all. It had slipped out one day. They had been playing LOLOL together on Seven’s (far superior) computers. He doesn’t even remember exactly what he said, only that one second he was yelling at Seven for using fly hacks or strength buffs or something- and the next both of their faces were bright red and Seven was staring at him in utter shock._

_They kissed for the first time that day. Neither of them knew what they were doing, and it probably wasn’t all that great, as far as first kisses go. There was lots of bumping noses, angling and re-angling their heads and a painful clicking of teeth that sent both of them jerking back. Seven’s breathless “Of course I like you too, are you kidding me, I think about you all the time, Yoosung, god-” that came right after...that made it worth it._

_Breaking down Seven’s walls had been tough. The walls were invisible, but made of solid steel. Yoosung hadn’t even known they were there until he slammed directly into one. The two of them had danced around using that word,_ boyfriend _, for a while, before Yoosung bit the bullet and threw it out one day- too casually? not casually enough?- and nearly died when Seven’s face grew tight. “It’s probably best if we don’t commit like that,” Seven had said, not looking him in the eye. “I’m not… safe to be around.” The excuses kept coming after that._

_Labeling this will just make it harder on both of us._

_I’m too dangerous for you to get involved with._

_I_ _’m not worth your time._

_You could easily find someone better._

_I don’t deserve this._ _I don’t deserve you._

_It had taken a broken, very tearful phone call- “You are worth my time. You are worth my everything, Seven, you are everything to me. I know you’re hurting and that’s why you’re pushing me away, but I can’t help unless I know what’s going on. Please...stop shutting me out. I care about you too much to let this go, just **talk** to me”- and a nearly 3 hour long conversation on the floor of Yoosung’s bedroom (that was the first time Yoosung ever saw Seven cry. He had let go completely and sent it all tumbling out: his traumatic childhood and his missing twin brother Saeran and his deep fear of hurting the people he loved most, how he had decided long ago that holding everyone at an arm’s length was the only way to keep them safe, how he had let the entire RFA get to know this fake, upbeat version of himself and that he felt like he was hiding from the entire world and screaming to get out, how he was sorry, so sorry, he never wanted to make Yoosung sad) before anything was resolved. He had held Seven in his arms as he wept, whispering to him that it was okay, it was going to be okay, until he cried himself into contented silence and the two of them fell asleep right there on the floor. _

_T_ _he next day, his name is changed to **Yoosung★(Seven’s boyfriend!!!)** in the chatroom and he has to tickle Seven mercilessly to get him to change it back. _

Yoosung blinks hard, bringing himself back to the dark living room.

“Are you happy?” he asks.

“Very.” Seven smiles and leans into him until their lips meet. They stay like that for a moment, just breathing each other in, before Seven pulls away and frowns. “I was trying to make a point here...you made me lose my train of thought.”

“You never thought this is how your life would end up…?”

“Oh! Right.” Seven's eyes dart away and he worries his lip for a moment. 

"I guess...what I'm trying to say is that you never know what life is gonna throw at you. Right? So we have no idea how this... how we'll play out. Do you ever think about that? How we might end?"

Yoosung brow furrows. "It seems like you've been thinking about this a lot."

Seven shrugs a bit. "I guess I have. It just freaks me out sometimes, the not knowing."

Yoosung reaches out and places his hands on either side of Seven's face, lightly running his thumbs down the high cheekbones he finds there. Seven twists his head so he can press a kiss into Yoosung's palm, which he knows makes Yoosung melt.

"I never thought this would be how I'd end up either," Yoosung murmurs. "Being with someone like you...being with a _guy._..It was pretty unexpected, to say the least."

There's worry in Seven's eyes now, so he hastens to add, "I don't regret it. Not at all. This is probably the happiest I've ever been."

He's rewarded with a big smile at that. Yoosung grins back and tilts his head forward until their foreheads are pressed together.

"I guess we all get worried about how things are going to go. It's crossed my mind once or twice...maybe more. We're both pretty anxious people, huh?"

Seven laughs softly. 'It's a curse."

"I try not to let it take over too much, though. I'm happy with you now, and that's all that really matters, isn't it? I like to think our story's end is pretty far away, so let's just stick with what we have. Besides-" He closes the small gap between them and kisses Seven again, long and slow, and when he pulls away they're both panting slightly.

"We can make our own happy ending. Can't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! I hope you guys liked it! If you want more good Yooseven content you can go check out my tumblr at yoosungseven! 
> 
> One more quick thing- I'm sure some of you have read my Yooseven college AU fic that got started and never finished, and are wondering if it's ever going to update. The best answer I can give you is maybe. Here's the thing- that fic is a collaboration, and the person I'm doing it with (the other mod on yoosungseven) has expressed that she doesn't want me to just take it over and have her beta, she genuinely wants it to be something both of us do. That being said, I can't whip either of our asses into gear (I love you Kerensa if you're reading this) at the same time in order for an update to happen. So I'll either try to talk her into actually working on it with me or convince her to let me take the reins. We'll see ^^; thank you again for reading!!


End file.
